Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/I/04
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=IV | sekcja3=Szatry | poprzedni=Rozdział III | następny=Rozdział V | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IV SzatrySzatry - szałasy. Rozpoczynał się pierwszy brzask, gdy stary Grześko prowadził swą młodą kompanię przez gęsty bór, na żerowisko łosi. Prowadził nowymi zaułkami, jakby korytarzami leśnymi, gdzie trzeba się schylać nisko pod rzęsistą zwałą mokrych od rosy gałęzi i brnąc prawie po kolana w futrze gęstych traw zwalonych na się lub nakudłanych. Tu i ówdzie przecinał im drogę strumyczek leśny, czarny, prześwitujący rudą, otoczony dokoła tłustą mazią lepkiej ziemi. Bór szumiał, witał świt na niebie, ledwo tu dostrzegalny spoza tęgich koron sosen, jodeł i dębów. Las był zwarty i podszyty obficie, w tej zaś minucie tak gwarny i hałaśliwy, że zdawał się być miastem natury. Krzyczały zbudzone ptaki, wielka harmonia różnych tonów, gwizdań, hukań, świstów, kipiała namiętnością, czyniąc wrzawę jedyną w swym rodzaju i piękną. Słychać było głosy czworonogów; przecinał powietrze nagły ryk jelenia, jakby poziewanie po nocnym śnie, czasem odezwało się charakterystyczne rechotanie dzików, macior i kwik warchlaków przebiegających w pobliżu, raz beknął zając, zwykle mało objawiający się głosem, lecz widocznie o świcie najswobodniejszy. Aż oto krótkie szczeknięcie, dziwne jakieś i niezwykłe. Młodzi spojrzeli na Grześka z pytaniem w oczach. On położył palec na ustach i szepnął tajemniczo: - To lis. - Po czym zaczyna im objaśniać. - To jest szczeknięcie starego samca, który polowanie swe ranne odbywa. Młode lisy, liszka teraz wyprowadza z jam do zbóż, uczy łowów i jak jamy kopać trzeba. Ej! żeby my tak wzięli z sobą jamniki, to by lisiąt nabrał, ile chce. Ale teraz już, jako że koniec czerwca, to i na młode wilki czas, już odessane, warto by wybierać z gniazda i brać na łańcuch do stajni w Wilczarach, a na to, żeby konie myśliwskie z wilkiem oswajać. Żeby to pokazać panienkom borsuka, żbika, kunę, albo, ot co - rarytnego wielce rysia, ale on, jucha rzadko się trafia i, Boże chorony! czasem niebezpieczny, z drzewa ci szuśnie na kark człowiekowi albo bydlęciu. Lepiej by zobaczyć moręgowate warchlęta albo cielątko cętkowane od łani, bo to jest przymilne, albo wydrę koło jeziora "Temnyj Hrad". Tam stanowisko poobsiewał ja popiołem, a i łapek drucianych z rybką ponastawiał, to tyż dobrze, samotrzaskiem się zamykają i młoda wydra, biedneńka, jest! - Pójdziemy tam z wami, Grześku, dobrze? - zaszczebiotała Handzia. - Oj! Kiedyż to daleko i do jeziora droga kiepska, błoto bo Temnyj Hrad to było stare zamczysko, rozwaliło się, taj około gruzem obrosło. A jezioro też straszne, czarne, zimne, naokoło bagniste. Ej, tam to strach prowadzić takie delikatne panienki. - My jesteśmy mężczyźni Grześku, my pójdziemy - woła Jaś, lecz stary kładzie mu dłoń na ustach. - Cicho! Stać ani drgnąć, idzie łoś. Przystanęli, skupieni ciasno, jak wmurowani w ziemię, zasłaniały ich olbrzymie pnie jodeł rudozłotych, gubiąc w sobie ciemne ich postacie. Łoś szedł istotnie jeszcze niewidzialny, poprzedzał go chrupot gałęzi oraz ciężkie, miarowe stąpania wielkich racic, przy tym stęk głuchy. Słychać było wyraźny świst powietrza wciąganego przez chrapy szerokie. Wreszcie ukazał się oczom patrzących zwierz ogromny, brunatnosiwy, nieproporcjonalnie wysoki na przodzie, z garbem na karku, zaś na tyle opadnięty, niby spiłowany, z krótkim omykowym ogonkiem. Nogi wysokie stawiał zginając je nieco w kolanach, głowę brzydką, nadmiernie wydłużoną, także z garbem nad czołem i obwisłymi ochłapami chrapów pochylał nisko, ciężarną wielkimi rogami, które jak misy szerokie rozgałęziały się w grubsze i cieńsze konary. Oczki stosunkowo małe, siwe, apatyczne były, za mgłą, pełne flegmy i sybarytycznego lenistwa; postępując wolno, kiwał obwisłą głową z apatią limfatyka, idącego do pełnego stołu. - To stary szuflak - szepnął Grześko - główny prowodyr stada na rykowiskach, ale teraz on chodzi sam, ile że klępy z cielętami trzymają się osobno w gąszczach zwartych. Czuj duch teraz, bo się spłoszy, bo idzie taki pewny, jak sam bojar. O waa! żeby teraz fuzją wziąć na cyngiel, da na komorę... Tym razem Andzia zakryła usta ręką staremu. Łoś mijał ich właśnie, przypominając ciężkimi ruchami cielska niezgrabnego chłopa, który wraca od pracy znojnej. Stanął na jeden moment może instynktem tknięty, podniósł chrapy i zawachlował nimi podejrzliwie. Widzowie zatrzymali oddech w piersiach, ani drgnęli. Szuflak uspokojony, powędrował dalej i zaraz spadzisty zad jego zniknął w gąszczu. - Duża sztuka! Da już na mięso niezdatna, same to już łyko, abo skóra juchtowa. Tera idźmy za nim w trop, taj dojdziemy na brzeg moczarów, gdzie są stogi, tam ich będzie więcej - mówił Grześko. Szepcąc i stąpając bez hałasu, doszli na skraj boru i stanęli zdumieni. Tarłówna wydała cicho okrzyk zachwytu. Przed nimi leżał rozległy szmat moczarów, właściwie jakby nawodnionej łąki, bo wszędzie małe jeziorka połyskiwały, stawki przetykane gęsto bujnymi kępami twardych trzcin, traw, gdzieniegdzie krzakiem rokiciny lub wierzby karłowatej. Cała przestrzeń otwarta i widna, poznaczona była dużymi stogami siana, umieszczonymi na wbitych w mokradło, wysokich na parę stóp słupkach i pomostkach. Wielkie te kopice, stożkowatego kształtu, jedne większe, drugie mniejsze, widocznie już nadjedzone, otaczało kilka sztuk łosi. Zwierzęta, tonąc po pęciny w wodzie, łapały wargami za siano, wyciągając spore wiechcie, jedząc, mamlały głośno, patrząc bezmyślnie przed siebie. Inne dopiero nadchodziły: ciężkie, chciwe żeru a szkaradne niezgrabną budową, tylko rogami jak mosiężnymi tarczami imponujące. Chlupotanie i skrzypot siana rozlegał się w ciszy świtu, z boru zaś grzmiała orkiestra ptasia, już zupełnie rozbudzona. Powietrze jeszcze mętnoliliowe, lekko różem zabarwione; liliowe gazy zdawały się zwisać nad moczarem, przepajając go sobą, że wyglądał cały niby liliowością przesiąknięty. Kępy traw ciemniejsze, miały w sobie skupioną barwę fioletu, zbiornikami koloru rozpłyniętego dokoła były stogi siana i wał lasu, zamykający horyzont. Zwierzęta skoncentrowały w swych ciałach najmocniejszy odcień fioletu i jakby ciemnej zieleni, prawie czarnej. Widok stał się niezwykły, piękny w kolorycie, rozlewny jakiś, a przez swą pastelową liliowość mistyczny. Wszystko w fiolecie zanurzone, fioletem pochłonięte, fioletem tchnące. Nagle zerwały się dzikie kaczki; z jednej z kęp jak rakieta trysnęły w górę ciężkimi kulami ciał; i one zachowały barwę królującą tu władczo. Uniosły wysoko gęgający klucz, przecięły fiolet powietrzny i zapadły na mokradle pod lasem. Andzia stała oczarowana, pożerając oczami śliczny obraz natury. Nastrojowość świtu na wszystkich zrobiła wrażenie. Przebudził ich cichy głos Grześka: - Niech pannuńcia patrzy, ot tam, za tym skrzywionym stogiem, hen, hen, pod lasem czaple stoją, nie wiedzieć czego tu zalazły, ryby tu większej nie ma, tylko piskorze błotne da kiełbie. Ale ot słonko tam już wyjrzało przez jakąś szparę w lesie i prosto na ptaki padło. Dlatego to one mają pióra na piersiach złote, czuby czerwone jak krew, a dzioby niebieskie czy tam jakieś. Ot cudo! Te moczary nazywają się "Krasna duszohuba", ile, że tu kiedyś przepastne błota były i pewno niejeden, co tu wlazł, duszę i ciało zaprzepaścił. Boże chrony! A krasna to dlatego, że tu tak pięknie jest, czy o zachodzie słońca czy o wschodzie, jednaka tu krasa, i na wiosnę, i na jesieni. Zimą, Bożeż zmiłuj się, jeszcze dziwniej, woda tu nie marznie, ino tak błyszczy, jak lustro czarne, czasem szafirowe, albo takie ot, jak teraz liliowusieńkie, a dopiero na tym śniegiem zawalone kępy da stogi, da biały naokół bór. Oj, już wtedy tylko patrzeć. - Czyż te stogi zeszłoroczne? - spytał Jaś. - Gdzieżby, paniczku, oho! Do tej pory by nie dotrzymały, toż to już lipiec prawie, nowe to sianko zebrane, a potem potrawy przyjdą. Tu łąki bohate i po trzy razy się kosi, a jakie siano? Tłuste, grube da miękkie... - Patrzcie! Patrzcie! Co się to z moczarem robi - zawołała Andzia. Szerokie aaa! wybiegło ze wszystkich ust, Grześko rzekł z uśmiechem na rozjaśnionej twarzy: - Ot co? Woda się krasą oblewa przed swym kochankiem słońcem, jak dziewczyna do lubego. Wiadomo, woda bałamutka. - Nic cudowniejszego nie widziałam w życiu! - unosi się Tarłówna. Istotnie metamorfoza moczaru mogła czarować. Słońce purpurą swą wychyliło się zza boru i w tej samej chwili zwiało fiolet z wód i kęp, maczając je w różu tak świetnym, że cała przestrzeń stanęła od razu jak w rumieńcu. Liliowe szaty, jakkolwiek prześliczne, zdarte, bo oto weselne, gotowe stroje przybrały na się moczary i zatonęły z rozkoszą w tej królewskiej, prześwietnej purpurze. Bogate woale karmazynu omotały stogi, puszyły się na kępach, wnikały w głąb wody, wypędzając z najciemniejszych zakątków pozostałe fiolety. I teraz już róż złocił się coraz więcej, ozdabiał klejnotami, że perły mleczne i brylanty osiadły gęsto na źdźbłach trawiastych kęp, złote kolce kłuły wodę i wskroś moczaru płynął złotopurpurowy pył. Łosie stały się koloru starego złota, jak posągi odlane z gruba, wykute ciężkim młotem. Już najedzone, zawracały leniwie, lecz rześkość poranka, widok słońca podziałał na nie; jeden, widocznie młodszy, bryknął figlarnie, komiczny w ruchu niezdarnego łobuza. Spuścił głowę, rogami majtnął po wodzie, aż nabrał na rosochy kłakcie wyrwanej trawy, potem fiknął tylnymi nogami i rzucając ogromnym łbem to tu, to tam, pokłusował ostro wprost na czaple. Drugi stary rogacz zadarł chrapy w górę i zaryczał donośnie, gardłowo, niby hymn pokorny do Stwórcy za słońce i dobre śniadanie. Lecz te delikatne odgłosy potwornych zwierząt nie zostały podjęte przez innych tubylców moczaru. Pierwsze czaple wzbiły się w górę, umykając przed rozbrykanym młodzieńcem łosiego rodu; rozkrzyczały się kuliki wodne i czajki, gdzieś z oddali zakruczały niewidzialne żurawie i bąk huknął jak spod ziemi. Lecz szczególnie dziwny popłoch powstał wśród kaczek; kaczory darły się jak opętane, nie bez powodu, bo nagle z przeciwległego krańca mokradła buchnął strzał w tę wrzawę. Cichy, liliowy spokój świtu zmącony został tragicznie. Dzień powstający rozpoczynał już walkę. Huk strzału zelektryzował Grześka, rzucił się on naprzód jakby sam był raniony i rozglądając się bacznie, węsząc dym, mówił, raczej mamrotał gniewnie. - Aaaa! Ot co! Trochę ja się dziwił, czego kaczory tak hałaszą, da z oczeretów fyrkają w górę, a to ot, Boże chorony, ktoś się na nich zasadził, wystrzelać biednieńkie chce. Pewnie ten pohany mużyk ze smolarni, co rusznicę ma, da szkody po boru czyni, albo może telegrafista z Wilczar. Ja mu dam kaczory! Pobaczysz ich, wołokito. Trostia na tebe złodijako... Stary ze złością zaczynał wpadać w dobitne wyrażenia miejscowego narzecza. Poprosił młode towarzystwo, aby na niego zaczekało, sam zaś podążył krokiem szybkim wprawnego łowcy, idąc brzegiem lasu i tym sposobem okrążając moczary. Andzia usiadła na zwalonym pniu sosny, obok niej Jaś, tylko Lorcia niezmiernie zaciekawiona, kto strzelał, kręciła się jak fryga. - Jestem wściekle głodna - rzekła Handzia. - Głodnaś? A to ja mam coś w sakwie - zawołał Jaś z dumą i jął otwierać torbę myśliwską z sarniej skóry. - Patrzcie, już ani jednego łosia nie ma na polanie. No, ale widoki mieliśmy nadzwyczajne, muszę tu przyjść jeszcze raz. - Tymczasem, Handziu, zjedz, co nam los nadarzył, bo na obiad do Wilczar powrócimy późno, zgłodniejesz. Podał jej na papierze szynkę i chleb. - Jak to zjesz, dam smakołyk, tylko nie grymaś, zjedz wszystko. - Wilka bym zjadła, gdyby nie było nic innego. Lorka, chodź na śniadanie. - Daj jej spokój, ona się już za kawalerem ogląda, bo przeczuwa, że to nie mużyk strzelał. - A jeśli telegrafista, to co? - No dla niej dosyć, ona nie jest wybredna. Mówię ci, Andziu, ona nie ma smaku, aby chłopiec - reszta furda! - Nie obgaduj siostry. - Oho widzisz! Widzisz! Jak pędzi Lora? Ani chybi, tylko pewno Grześko prowadzi kłusownika telegrafistę. Smoczyńska istotnie nadbiegła, wołając głośno: - Idzie z Grzesiem jakiś piękny młodzieniec z psem i ze strzelbą, Grześko wcale się na niego nie gniewa, strzelby mu nawet nie odebrał, ot już idą tam, na lewo. - Lorka, skocz do wody, to ochłoniesz, boś się już zapaliła. - To chyba naprawdę nie telegrafista - rzekła Andzia, przypatrując się uważnie. Jaś był tego samego zdania. Grześko zbliżał się w towarzystwie młodego pana w sportowym ubraniu, lecz w postołach z łyka, jakie noszą chłopi. Wysoko łykiem omotane nogi, jak zresztą i całe prawie ubranie myśliwego, zamazane były błotem i schlapane wodą. Z tej zabłoconej, a jednak eleganckiej figury, zbrojnej w piękną strzelbę na ramieniu, wykwitała głowa młoda, energiczna, przystojnego szatyna, przykryta kapeluszem z piórkiem. Szedł raźno uśmiechnięty i rozmawiał swobodnie z Grześkiem, który z uszanowaniem odnosił się do niego. Obok biegł śliczny wyżeł czystej rasy. Zbliżyli się. Andzia podniosła się z pnia, Jaś stał trochę zdziwiony. Grześko przemówił pierwszy: - Ot pannuńciu sztuka! Ja myślał, że to jaki pohany mużyk, albo telegrafist, a to, Boże chorony, sam jasny pan z Prokopyszcz. Ot mnie i bida. - Dowiedziałem się już od Grzegorza o szczęśliwym spotkaniu z właścicielką tego lasu i podążyłem powitać ją - odezwał się pełnym barytonem niespodziewany przybysz. - Jestem Andrzej Olelkowicz z Prokopyszcz, z upoważnienia pana Kościeszy poluję tu na podloty - dodał z figlarnym uśmiechem, przypatrując się krótkim sukienkom panienek. - Ponieważ to nie jest rewir Grześka, więc mnie tu spotyka pierwszy raz i chciał zaaresztować. - Gdzież tam, Boże chorony! Jaż od razu poznał, że to kniaź. Młodzież przywitała się uprzejmie. Olelkowicz rzekł do Andzi: - Bywałem w Turzerogach dosyć często, jeszcze za życia dziada pani, marszałka Hołowczyńskiego, z którym przyjaźnił się mój ojciec. Panią pamiętam doskonale, taką malutką, zaledwie trzyletnią dziecinę, ja zaś jako pierwszoklasista, nosiłem już mundur uczniowski. - W takim razie moja mama była jeszcze wdową? - Tak, potem gdy pani Tarłowa wyszła za pana Kościeszę, bywaliśmy już rzadziej... aż... zerwały się stosunki zupełnie. Dopowiedział prawie szeptem, lecz Andzia usłyszała i zrozumiała. Kościesza nie był lubiany w okolicy. Tarłówna zaprosiła gości na śniadanie. Czeluście torby Jasia otworzyły się na nowo, ale młody pan zawołał: - Ach! Wybornie! Urządzimy wspólną ucztę, bo i ja mam tu coś w swej myśliwskiej śpiżarni i, o ile nie zamokło... Okazało się, że właśnie nie, zaczął tedy wyjmować na pień różne przysmaki, chleb, masło, półgęski, kurczęta z rożna, znalazła się butelka starego miodu i owoce w cukrze. Te ostatnie rozśmieszyły Andzię. - Ależ z pana smakosz! Nie chciałoby mi się tyle tego nosić. - Eee! proszę pani, co to znaczy? Dziś wybrałem się na kaczki tylko do południa, więc dlatego tak mało, jak idę na cały dzień, dźwigam więcej i... głodny wracam. Roześmiali się. Bujna, młodzieńcza wesołość opanowała wszystkich, wypili miodu i zaczęli zajadać ze smakiem śniadanie, gawędząc na wyścigi. Grześkowi dostała się podwójna doza napiwku i wszystkiego w hojnych porcjach, aż stary bronił się od takiej szczodrości. Olelkowicz spytał: - Ja polowałem, ale co państwo robili na Krasnej Duszohubie? - Obserwowaliśmy łosie. - Brawo! Czyli od pierwszego brzasku siedzicie tu? Ja tak samo, trzebaż trafu żeśmy się nie widzieli. Ale co Duszohuba? Prawdziwie nazwana krasną. Cóż za bogate barwy fioletów, a potem róż. - Zauważył pan to? Prawda?! - zawołała ciekawie Tarłówna z odcieniem radości w głosie. Olelkowicz klasnął w dłonie i od razu prędkim ruchem podparł się rękami pod boki. - Ależ pani mnie naprawdę ma za żarłoka tylko i myśliwego. Pomyłujte pannuńciu! Ja się gniewam. Siedzę wprawdzie po uszy w bagnie, ale oczy mam na wierzchu i duszę poetycką także. Zresztą widok tej Duszohuby o świcie i przy wschodzie słońca każdego poruszy. Zaczęli sobie opowiadać różne wrażenia z wycieczek leśnych. Olelkowicz mówił dużo o swych trofeach myśliwskich i zapraszał młode towarzystwo do odwiedzenia własnych lasów, sąsiadujących z Wilczarskimi. Podczas rozmowy najwięcej śmiała się i trzepotała Lorcia Smoczyńska, rówieśnica Tarłówny, bardzo ładna. Zupełnie odrębny typ niż tamta. Andzia smukła, wysoka, ale raczej drobna w budowie z czarnymi, lśniącymi włosami i oczami tegoż koloru, mieniącymi się w złote refleksy, o fiołkowych połyskach białek; oczami czasem smutnymi, czasem pełnymi bujnego życia, które były zawsze lekko łzawe, błyszczące, głębokie jak toń jeziora. Rysy Handzi nie klasyczne, lecz regularne, miały w sobie wdzięk i charakter wyjątkowy; cera aksamitna, świeża z nikłym odbłyskiem smagławym, przypominającym jakiś wytworny i soczysty owoc, usta w miarę pełne, wykrojone, miały silną barwę, skupiając na sobie główny czar tej dziewczyny. Lecz może najbardziej charakterystyczne były brwi gęste, czarne zaczynające się nisko od nosa i w oryginalnym załomie wznoszone przy końcach w górę; długie, aż nadto obfite rzęsy zdawały się ciążyć powiekom, które jakby dlatego często opadały, tłumiąc lśnienie oczu i dziwnie zdrabniając twarz. Była to uroda nie tyle piękna, ile niezwykła i wymagająca znawcy. Lorcia, przeciwnie, - od razu każdemu rzucała się w oczy; była wysoka, zgrabna, klasyczna, z włosami rudawymi o nadzwyczaj jasnych tonach i oczami koloru pysznego błękitu, twarz jednolicie biała, matowa bez cienia rumieńca, wypukłe krwawe usta i nos garbaty wykwintnego kształtu. Zawsze roześmiana, wrzaskliwa, przypominała nakręconego i huczącego bąka lub ptaka wiercącego się jak na sprężynie. Nie potrafiła usiedzieć ani jednej chwili spokojnie, tym właśnie zwróciła na siebie uwagę Olelkowicza. Badał ją jakiś czas, wreszcie rzekł śmiało: - Ale z panią to bym nie poszedł na polowanie, całą zwierzynę z lasu mogłaby pani wystraszyć. Dziwię się, że łosie spokojnie spożywały siano, skoro pani była w pobliżu. - Ale ja myślę, że panu przy mnie zwierzyna nie byłaby w głowie - rzekła rezolutnie. - Oo! NIe wiadomo, dla mnie polowanie to grunt. Mógłbym panią związać ostatecznie. - Uprzejmy kawaler, a gdybym krzyczała? - A knebelek od czego? - Chyba całus! - palnęła Lora. Andzia poczerwieniała, Jaś wzruszył ramionami, Olelkowicz zaś tak się zdziwił, że nie zdołał odpowiedzieć ani słowa. Tylko oczy błysnęły mu łobuzersko w stronę Lorci. Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem swobodnym i rzekła: - Zdaje się, że pan nie byłby od tego, tylko tak udaje skromnisia. - Andziu, czegoś taka czerwona? - Jasiu, co się na mnie tak gapisz? Ha, ha, ha! Tarłówna nic już nie mówiąc, wysunęła się naprzód, za nią podążył Smoczyński. Lorka z Olelkowiczem zostali poza nimi. Śmiechy i żarty młodej pary rozlegały się echem po lesie. Do Andzi i Smoczyńskiego przysunął się Grześko. Starą głowę na korpusie wojskowego wtulił w ramiona i szepnął do Jasia cichutko: - Paniczek - Boże chorony, musi swojej siostrzyczki dobrze pilnować, bo ta pannuńcia to za ochotna dla chłopców. Młodzieniec nic nie odrzekł, udał że nie dosłyszał. Zmiarkował to stary i zagadał inaczej: - Ot, już widzieli państwo Krasną Duszohubę, da Czartowyj mostek, ale jeszcze nie widzieli Temnego Hradu. Tam to dziwy, da dziwy! Ho! to jest daleko, blisko granicy lasów prokopyszczskich, pojedziemy i tam, bojarzynko, prawda? - Co to za dym na prawo? - spytała Handzia. Stary skoczył naprzód i jak ogar węszył, śledził, wreszcie rzekł: - To Cygany. Wid'my zaraz rozłożą się po boru, da po wsiach jak te pluskwy, niczym nie wykurzysz, zaraz i złodziejstwa się zaczną. Palą chrustem i widać bogate szatry, bo smakowite zapachy " niucha się". Oo! czuć słoninę, da jakieś delikatniejsze przyprawy. - Chodźmy tam! - zawołała Handzia. Jaś przywołał Lorcię i Olelkowicza, oni również wyrazili chęć odwiedzenia obozu. Poszli wszyscy razem. - Andzię Cyganie wezmą za swoją rodaczkę - rzekła Lora. - Jeszcze się do nas przyczepią, że ukradliśmy cię. - Ej, niepodobna bojarzynka na Cyganichę. Boże chorony! Tylko co oczki kare, ale to także wid'my mają inne. Chyba już korolewna cygańska... - Pasjami lubię taką właśnie cygańską urodę - rzekł Olelkowicz z zapałem, patrząc na Tarłównę - lecz od razu spostrzegł się i zmieszał niesłychanie. Łuna czerwona opłynęła mu wyraziste rysy i czoło młodzieńcze. Lora zła na niego za ten zachwyt i ciągłe spoglądanie na Andzię wypaliła bez namysłu: - Także szczególny gust! Gdyby pan był albinosem nie dziwiłabym się, ale tak!? - Więc jako szatyn mam lubić albinoski, według pani teorii... Ślicznie dziękuję! - Nie, białowłose dla brunetów, dla szatynów istnieje kolor pośredni, złoto, rudy, ognisty... - Odważna panna! - pomyślał Andrzej, patrząc na warkocze Lory. Oto i szatry. Cały obóz. Na małej łysince wśród gęstych zarośli leśnych szarzało kilkanaście dużych namiotów płóciennych z czarnymi czeluściami otworów wejściowych. W głębi, za szatrami stały wozy ładowne, pomiędzy drzewami, w zaroślach widać było konie tęgie i trochę dzikie, popętane, z rozwianymi grzywami i ogonami do ziemi. Na środku obozowiska palił się duży stos ognia, nad nim wisiał kocioł czarny na żelaznych umocowany drążkach. Obok stało kilka Cyganek; jedna wielką warząchwią mieszała w kotle, dwie skubały kury, jedna na kawałku deski słoninę krajała w długie paski. Drób porżnięty i pierze leżało obok skubiącej Cyganki. Mnóstwo czarnych kobiet, półnagich Cyganiąt, o głowach kudłatych, jak ogromne rzeszota kręciło się wokoło ognia. Przy wejściach do szatr siedziały i stały grupy Cyganów w rozmaitych strojach, czasem w malowniczych lub w łachmanach. Obraz okraszony słońcem, na tle ciemnego boru, na jasnozielonej murawie wyglądał przepysznie. Gdy wycieczkowicze zbliżyli się, zaatakowały ich najpierw psy, czarne, zwinne i niesłychanie złe, szczerzące białe kły; z gardzieli ich wychodziło chrypliwe szczekanie i wark krótki, lecz wściekły. - Zabrać psy! - huknął Grześko na cały bór, trzymając za obrożę wyżła Olelkowicza. Widocznie głos jego groźny i pewny siebie zrobił wrażenie, bo oto z bandy wypadło kilku wyrostków, ciemnych, jak z miedzi wykutych, z wielkim pośpiechem uciszali brytany. Cyganki, przysłoniwszy oczy rękami, jęły patrzeć badawczo w stronę przybywających; z gromadki siedzącej przy najbliższym namiocie powstał wysoki Cygan, z czarną brodą, przeciągnął się, podniósł w górę rozluźnione paski spodni i także patrzył pilnie, lecz z flegmą na obce osoby wkraczające do obozu. Grześko niespodziewanie przemówił do niego po cygańsku, co kudłacza wprawiło na razie w zdumienie, ale po chwili zmarszczył się groźnie i już podejrzliwie patrzył na gości. Stary leśnik łatwo mu się wylegitymował, wmieszał się do rozmowy i Olelkowicz, po czym nastąpiła najlepsza zgoda. Cyganie od razu weszli we właściwą rolę: dzieci otoczyły przybyszów, żebrząc o jałmużnę, Cyganki oglądały ciekawie panienki, także prosząc i mamląc niezrozumiałe wyrazy. Stara Cyganicha, Onuta, którą Grześko poznał od razu jako dawną znajomą, przyniosła stołki, prosząc gości, żeby usiedli i ogrzali się przy ogniu, bo ranek chłodny. Cyganów przybywało, z każdej szatry ukazywała się jakaś nowa postać. Obóz był duży i bogaty. Podeszło parę dziewczyn w chustach kolorowych, pasiastych, zawieszonych jak chlamidy. Twarze czerstwe, hoże, gorącą swą cerą i oczami przepastnie czarnymi przykuwały do siebie wzrok Olelkowicza. Młody pan był jak w ukropie, Cyganki nęciły go nieprzeparcie, ale wstydził się trochę Andzi, bał się żartów Lory, lecz i ona również zajęła się pięknym Cyganem bardzo gorliwie. Śmiała zawsze i wyzywająca, używała sielanki z zupełną swobodą. Uwagę Tarłówny zwróciła jedna szatra ozdobniejsza niż inne, pokryta płótnem w kolorowe pasy. W głębi jej, blisko wejścia, na wysokim posłaniu, z oparciem z barwnych kilimów, wpół leżała kobieta młoda i nadzwyczaj piękna. Spowita była we wzorzystą tkaninę, miękko otulającą wspaniałe jej kształty, włosy w dwóch grubych warkoczach splecionych przy skroni przeplatały złote cekiny i paciorki, wierzch głowy do połowy czoła nikł w zawoju gorąco żółtej materii jedwabnej, zakończonej złotymi, obfitymi frędzlami, które spadały na czoło i aż na duże łuki czarnych brwi. Oczy o hebanowych źrenicach patrzyły groźnie, z królewskim majestatem. Cała pierś mieniła się od świecideł, cekinów, złotych łańcuchów i różnych paciorków. Ramiona strojne w bransolety położyła pod głowę i z obojętnością, z dumą nawet, spoglądała na ognisko i zebranych przy nim obcych przybyszów. - Kto to jest? - spytała Andzia Cyganki Onuty, najrozmowniejszej z bandy. Stara zrobiła uroczystą minę, zaczęła mówić cicho, łamaną gwarą: - To jest panuńku, nasza korolowa, Zoira. Ona sobie spoczywa, bo strudzona podróżą i ona jest po dziecku. Ja przyjmowała małą córyńkę królewską; już się za węgierską stroną umnożyła. - To wy idziecie z Węgier? - Z Węgier, pannuńku złocista, od Dunaju. Hej tam zielone doliny, a od Tatrów węgierskich idziemy. Lato się powłóczy człek, by znowu zimę pod Tatrami szukać. My liczną gromadą jedziemy, nasz król Donru się nazywa, chrobry jest, dbały o swoją bandę a srogi. Ot, on idzie z boru, patrzcie, patrzcie, panuńku. Śpiewny, przewlekły głos Cyganki i jej słowa niezbyt zrozumiałe w wymowie, dziwne czyniły wrażenie na wyobraźni Tarłówny. Trochę ją ten obóz przestraszał, ale i podniecał, i nęcił. Spojrzała we wskazanym kierunku. Szedł król obozu. Wysoki, jak dąb rozrośnięty, potężny w barach i udach, Donru miał na sobie bogaty strój węgiersko-cygański. Spodnie obcisłe z żółtej skóry, wyszywane po góralsku czerwoną i granatową nicią, buty wysokie, z mosiężnymi klamrami na środkowych wycięciach, prawie na kolanach; koszula czerwona wyglądała spod bogatego serdaka na czarnych baranach, doszczętnie zaszytego złotem i blaszkami w kształcie dukatów. Włosy miał czarne, twarde jak z grzywy końskiej i tłuste, posplatane w drobne warkoczyki. Czapka ogromna, dziwaczna jakaś, naszyta złotymi sznurami, miała kitę ze złocistych trzęsień, łańcuch gruby wisiał mu na piersiach aż do pasa szerokiego, pełnego kieszonek, klamr, rzemyków i złotych guzów. Brody nie nosił, tylko olbrzymie wąsiska, rozczochrane, stanowiące rażącą sprzeczność z wymuskanymi warkoczykami włosów. W ręce niósł ogromny kij z łańcuszkiem, ostro okuty. Olelkowicz szepnął do Andzi: - Znam tego Cygana. Był razem ze swą bandą w moich lasach, ale wówczas mniejszym zdawał się władcą - dodał z uśmiechem. Przemówił do króla, przypominając mu się. Donru grzecznie, ale z powagą podniósł lekko czapkę i bez ceremonii podał Olelkowiczowi wielką swą czerwoną dłoń. Młody pan stropił się, lecz ręki nie cofnął. Cygan zauważył wahanie, zaśmiał się szeroko. - Kiedy znajomy, to znajomy, nie trza się wstydzić cagańskiej ręki. Inna ona, niż wasza, kneziu, ale ludzka, a ja tu król. Poszli chłopcy won! - krzyknął na małych lazaroni obozowych, którzy żebrząc, jednocześnie wyprawiali przeróżne skoki i figle. Zaczął wołać na nich po cygańsku tak, jakby wyszczekiwał ostre twarde wyrazy. - Trzeba to na powrozie trzymać, bo jak nie, to brykają - rzekł do Andrzeja tonem poufnego zwierzenia. - A co państwo robią tak rano w borze - spytał jeszcze. Otrzymawszy odpowiedź, uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. - Tak to człowieka zawsze do boru a do pola ciągnie. Pałace nie wystarczą, trza powietrza, jaka by klatka nie była, a dlatego klatka dusi, nudzi, aż człeka na świat szeroki wygna. I ot nadybali państwo Cyganów i pewno się nastrachały panienki, bo to nas dla niewiadomej przyczyny ludzie boją się. Ale nie trza; złego nikomu nie robimy - zapewnił poważnie. - U was ładny obóz, dużo koni dobrych, ładne dziewczęta, chwackie chłopcy - chwalił Olelkowicz. - Ot to już w nagrodę za dobre słowo trza państwu zagrać. Hej muzykanty! - huknął donośnie. Projekt został przyjęty ochoczo, dla wirtuozów bandy był rozkazem. Od razu kilku młodych Cyganów skoczyło do szatr i wnet przynieśli różne instrumenty, a więc: skrzypce, basetlę, bębenki zdobne w dzwonki i brzękadła, jakieś blachy jasne, którymi stukali jedne o drugie w takt melodii. Była i duda góralska i kobza, i jakieś flety dziwaczne, cała oryginalna orkiestra. Muzykanci skupili się opodal i zgodnie na klaśnięcie Donru zaczęli grzmieć węgierskiego marsza Rakoczego. Grali dobrze a dziko, czarne kudły trzęsły się nad instrumentami, oczy pałały zapałem. Donru wsparł się pod boki i jął przytupywać stopą prawej nogi, czasem klasnął rękami i podrzucał głową z widocznym ukontentowaniem. Cyganki starsze, zgromione wzrokiem króla, zabrały się żywo do roboty przy kotle, tylko Onuta siadła w kucki obok Andzi i kiwając się to w lewo, to w prawo, mruczała coś niewyraźnie. Olelkowicz nie wytrzymał, porozumiał się wzrokiem z Lorką i spytał króla: - To już chyba potańcujemy? - Można - odrzekł Donru z powagą i dał nowy rozkaz muzyce. Zabrzmiała jakaś skoczna polka, czy czardasz, coś pośredniego, co jednak dało się ująć w takt. Olelkowicz z Lorką puścił się w taniec na gładkiej murawie, za ich przykładem poszli Cyganie. Kilka par hucznie i ostro tupało, wiło się w słońcu. Pokrzykiwania i hołubce dodawały ochoty. Zachęcona Andzia poszła w tan z Jasiem, wnet wyrwał mu ją Olelkowicz, Lorka zaś ze zwykłą swoją odwagą wzięła do tańca Cygana Dżinga, który jej się od razu tak spodobał. Sprawiło to wyborny efekt, Donru rozpromienił się, nawet Zoria wyszła z szatry i stojąc opodal patrzyła na tańczących z łaskawym uśmiechem. Olelkowicz i Jaś nie tracili czasu, obtańcowywali młode Cyganki z takim zapałem, że i one wpadły w ekstazę; Andrzej głównie zyskał sobie uznanie, król tytułował go stale "kniaziem", wymawiając "kneź". Nagle Donru wziął go pod rękę, podprowadził do swej żony i wspaniałomyślnie pozwolił z nią zatańczyć. Młodzieniec wykonał ukłon tak wykwintny, jakby naprawdę przed monarchinią na dworskim balu i ruszył w tan. Zoria tańczyła z początku powściągliwie, jak przystało królowej, ale zapał Olelkowicza podziałał na nią. Oczy jej zagrały, wydała głośny trochę dziki okrzyk i już zaczęła taniec z pasją, z szałem, falowała figurą, drobiąc nogami i od czasu do czasu z lekka pokrzykując. Król jednak wkrótce przerwał jej zabawę i skinieniem ręki oznajmił, że dosyć. Donru zaznajomił Zorię z panienkami, po czym oznajmił towarzystwu, że musi ich ugościć w swym obozie, że zatem poczekają tu na ucztę wspólną, a tymczasem niech się bawią, jak kto chce. Młodzież wpadła w doskonały humor, młode Cyganki popisywały się śpiewami, kładły panom karty, chłopcy pokazywali różne sztuki łamane i nawet magiczne. W ogólnej harmonii tylko stary Grześko czuwał, nie ufając nawet królowi, bał się, żeby dobra komitywa nie skończyła się jakąś niespodzianką, okradzeniem na przykład. Ciągle ostrzegał paniczów i szeptał do Andzi. - A pannuńcia myśli, że te kury, te kaczki, a słonina to własne, albo kupione? Ukradły juchy, taj już, tylko nie tu blisko, bo tam gdzie stoją, to nigdy nie kradną, mądre ścierwa! A taż królowa to tyż w kradzionych szatach paraduje, bojarzynka nie wierzy? Boże chorony! A cóż to oni chramy mają, albo grody jakowe? Ot szatry, da i szatry z kradzieży to wszarstwo żyje. Tfu! Nawet niepięknie, że się pannuńcie z nimi tak bratają; niech już tamta panienka, ona akurat do tego, ale bojarzynce nie dam z Cyganem tańcować, wara mu wołokicie. Uczta była gotowa. - A gdzie jest Makruna? - spytał Donru, rozglądając się po bandzie. - Makruna, to sławna worożycha, najstarsza Cyganka w obozie - objaśniła Andzi Zoria. Pobiegli po nią z rozkazu króla. Ukazała się wkrótce, przyprowadzona przez dwie młódki. Worożycha szła wolno, wielka i ciężka, trochę zgarbiona. Miała na sobie obfite zwoje kolorowych łachmanów, głowę omotaną w chusty, sznury korali i bursztynów na piersiach, pierścienie na palcach. Twarz stara, żółta, prawie czarna, pomarszczona okropnie niby kora wiekowej sosny. Oczy jak żużle iskrzące, straszne, czarne otchłanie, bezzębne zaciśnięte usta miały surowy wyraz. W twarzy jej była mądrość i groza tak wybitnie odmalowana, że uderzyła wszystkich. - Okropna jest ta wróżka - szepnęła Tarłówna. Makruna kiwnęła głową gościom i usiadła na podścielonej płachcie koło ognia. Była zamyślona i smutna. Donru i Zoria usadowili młode towarzystwo na honorowych miejscach obok Makruny, stare i młode Cyganki usługiwały zręcznie, podając jedzenie na talerzach tylko dla gości: Cyganie wszyscy jedli z kotła lub mis po kilku z jednej. Kobiety czekały, aż zjedzą mężczyźni, tylko Zoria wyłączona z tej rutyny jadła z osobnej porcelanowej misy. - Jak żyję, nie kosztowałem takiego bulionu - wychwalał Olelkowicz. - Przyślę wam tu mojego kucharza na naukę. - Jasny pan niech tego nie robi, bo się jeszcze kucharz kraść nauczy od nich - mruknął Grześ. Andzia zaniepokojona spojrzała groźnie na starego, ale Donru zaśmiał się, pokazał w uśmiechu, białe, wielkie zęby i rzekł z najzupełniejszą swobodą: - Niech się pan "pobereźnik" (leśnik) nie stracha, my jemu zwierza nie strzelamy, pokąd tu stoimy, jak odjedziem dalej, to nasze prawo wtedy tutaj jechać za mięsem. - A co! - nie mówił ja pannuńci? Już u nich taka moda. - Ejże! - to ja może własne kury i indyki zjadam w tym bulionie? Hę - zawołał Andrzej. - Co panuńku zjadasz, to twoje, aby smakowało - rzekła nagle Cyganka-worożycha. Donru zmarszczył się, lecz nic nie odpowiedział, nie przestał jednakże być gościnny, bo wkrótce znalazł dzbanek wina węgierskiego i słoninę z papryką, typowo węgierski przysmak. Donru często spoglądał na Tarłównę długo i uważnie, aż ją ta niema obserwacja zaczęła drażnić. Cygan sam się wytłumaczył: - Panuńka podobna jest na naszą Cygankę, w nasze szaty przywdziać, z nami za hej węgierską granicę iść, to by i mało kto poznał, że nie nasza. Teraz to pańskie dziecko jest. Liczko by w boru poczerniało, bo za białe, oczki by inne zara były jak u dzikiej kozy górskiej, ot jak u Zorii. U nas to życie, orły na górach, my na dolinach, ale my z nimi bracia, oni i my swobodę miłujem. Zamyślił się, potem rzekł jeszcze: - Oho! Przed panuńką świat cały, po co szatra, choć może w szatrze i spokój byłby większy, wiatr halny w górach nie tak czasem dokuczy, jak te wiatry, co na świecie ludzi rwą, zatłukują. - Źle czasem na świecie panienko, że i Cyganom lepiej. - Skądże wy o tym wiecie, skoro jesteście zawsze daleko od świata? - spytała Handzia. - Skąd wiem? Daleko od świata? Ej, ale nie na gwiezdach jasnych, a na szarej ziemi żyję, to i wiem dużo. Co na świecie bożym niedoli. Hej i nie zliczysz! U nas lepiej, każdy od maleńkości wie, że nic go dobrego nie spotka, a zginie zawsze, jak nie z bidy, to w bitce jakiejś; taki los Cygana. Dlatego u nas i wesoło panuńku, my Boże ptaki i za to my Bogu wdzięczne, skrzydła mamy, a lot szeroki. Chce się borów, to tam lecim, chce się gór, to do Tatrów, albo na Karpaty, a jak znudzą wirchy o hej! na doliny spadamy jak orły, do strumieni, ruczajów górskich. A też tu bory wilczarskie złe? A prokopyszczskie puszcze, a debry (wąwozy), a jary, stepy? Hej! Hej! I oko nie dopatrzy i dusza nie doleci do końca. To życie! Andzia zasłuchała się; opowiadanie Cygana budziło w jej duszy tęsknotę za życiem nieznanym, za jego urokami. Wrażliwa jej natura chłonęła przedstawiane przez Cygana krajobrazy. Nie zauważyła, że stara worożycha Makruna patrzy na nią długo, pilnie i coś mruczy do siebie, obudził ją wrzaskliwy głos Lory. - Anko, Jasiu, panie "kneziu" - przedrzeźniała króla - niech nam worożycha powróży. Zgoda? - Ja naprzód tej panuńce będę wróżyła - zamamrotała stara skwapliwie - biorąc rękę Tarłówny dość obcesowo. - Nie! nie! ja nie chcę! - krzyknęła Andzia z przestrachem, cofając rękę. Olelkowicz uśmiechnął się. - Pani się boi? Czego? - Handziu daj jej rękę, wielkie rzeczy! I nam będzie wróżyła - zapewnił Jaś. Tarłówna podała dłoń starej z lekkim drżeniem wewnętrznym. Wszyscy skupili się ciasno, ogień trzaskał, sypiąc iskrami. Zaległa cisza i dziwna powaga. Worożycha miała w obozie opinię wielkiej znawczyni swej sztuki, miano ją niemal za jasnowidzącą. Król i królowa zatrzymali oddech w piersiach, twarze były ciekawe, przejęte chwilą, trochę zalęknione. Worożycha nie zawsze chętnie dawała się uprosić do wróżby, więc jej uwaga skierowana tak wyraźnie na "ciemną panienkę", zainteresowała obecnych Cyganów. Stara długo i dokładnie badała dłoń dziewczyny, kręciła głową, cmokała ustami; zaczęła mówić gardłowo łamanym językiem: - Dziwy, dziwy, rączka mała a duża księga... Znaki... znaki... trudne są tu te znaki - a ważne. Mościa damulka śmiała jest w sobie, a strachliwa, zdaje się; śmiała, bo młoda, urodna, bogata, idzie w świat niby złoty dla niej, ale chmury suną czarne... od nich płynie strach... O... o... i nieszczęście o... o... Andzia szarpnęła się, Cyganka ją przytrzymała. - A ot tu linijki cienieńkie, ale one grube w znaczeniu; dwie dusze one ciągną za sobą w przepaść, dwie niedole przez nie, a trzecia własna, własna niedola o... i ciężka. Nad sokolicą bujną czarny kruk kracze, wywłóczy dolę z niej, pióra poszarpie... O... smutek... Sokolica już słaba, omdlewająca padnie na pierś sępa dzikiego, co się za orła przedstawi... o... ten resztę krwi puści... obedrze... o... o... prawie nagą ostawi... A tu!... Ach!... O!... O!... worożycha gwałtownie puściła rękę Andzi i palcami zacisnęła sobie oczy z taką boleścią i zgrozą, jakby zobaczyła zbrodnię. Wszystkich ogarnął strach. Tarłówna siedziała, jakby we śnie pogrążona, nad nią stał blady, przerażony Jaś i Olelkowicz. Cyganka, po długiej chwili ciężkiej zadumy, ocknęła się, wyjęła z zanadrza plik kart. Brudne były, ale niezwykłe. Zaczęła je rozkładać na kolanach, siedząc po turecku, tuż za Andzią. Karty sypały się jak barwne motyle, ona je tasowała, znowu rozsypywała, dała je Andzi pomieszać i wreszcie ułożyła odpowiednio. Palcem szarym jęła wodzić po nich, straszne źrenice wpiły się w barwną mozaikę, zaczęła mówić: - I tu... i tu... tak samo, burza tam, gdzie zdaje się pogoda... chmury, chłód. Jeden łańcuch twardy na was troje. Łańcuch trzyma w dziobie krwawym kruk czarny. O... o... tu wy, mościa damulko, sokolica... O!... A tu młode dwa sokoły: jednego serce bujne zabite, drugiego ranne... ciężko krwawi, nie ścierpi niedoli, nie! Zatrata nad nim wisi... A ot tu sęp!... dziki on i nie dziki... Ważka osoba... trudna!... On jeszcze we świecie. Jeszcze chowa go świat i nad nim zagłada o!... o... - Kto są te dwa sokoły? - spytał Jaś drżącym głosem. Cyganka milczała. Po długiej chwili dopiero, wolno podniosła wzrok ponury na Jasia i na Olelkowicza, spuściła potem znacząco na Andzię i rzekła dobitnie: - Jeden łańcuch was skuwa i jedna dola... Zaległa cisza. Płomień podsycony na nowo, huczał, syczał, wrzał. Zerwał się wiatr, gnając kłęby dymu wprost na grupę wróżby. Słońce zaszło za obłok, cień szary, niemiły zaległ jasną przedtem polanę. Dreszcz wstrząsnął Andzią, ale dreszcz ten od niej przeszedł na młodzieńców, tak, jakby istotnie wiązało ich jedno ogniwo, jeden prąd. Cyganka gorączkowo składała karty, była jakaś zła i groźna i tajemnicza. - Powróżcie i mnie, ale nie tak straszno, lepiej trochę... - Mówią karty, ręka ludzka, nie ja sama. Dajcie ruczku. Patrzyła uważnie na dłoń Lory i wykrzyknęła: - Inna dola, inne życie! Mościa damulka wiatrem poleci, gdzie krew poniesie! Jak górski potok w piankę się stłucze i pogna het, het! Lekka pianka!... Kamienie wszystkie ominie i nijakiej zapory nie zna, gdzie trzeba przeskoczy, gdzie trzeba zniknie. Lekkie życie, łatwy będzie świat, bogato i cudnie, tylko... próżno... próżno. Jeno złości dużo, bo krew zahuczy, to i złota dorzuci, i tak po świecie ferdu... ferdu!... ot... taka... cygańska dola!... - Głupia baba! - zawołała ostro Lorka, wyrywając dłoń. - O!... ho, ho! Głupia!? Czasem i los głupi bywa, jak go człek za uzdę nie złapie i nie wstrzyma. Niech mościa damulka ściągnie uzdę, to i los mądry będzie. Ale to już trudno, krew wartka poniesie. - Dosyć tych wróżb na Boga! Panie się podenerwowały - rzekł Andrzej, rzucając Cygance do chusty złotą monetę. - Bo i wasze dole niewesołe - mruknęła wiedźma, zgarniając chciwie hojną zapłatę. - A panom wróżyć nie będzie? - spytał Donru. - To jedno, to jedno, jeden łańcuch. - Trzy dusze, a jedną niedolą razem skute, trzy życia a jeden los - mruczała Makruna. Jaś zmienił się na twarzy; targnął nim straszliwy lęk; blady był i jakby zamarły. Olelkowicz nadrabiał miną. Grześ, który wszystko słyszał i drętwiał z przerażenia, oprzytomniał nareszcie. - Chodźmy stąd, do licha, jasne państwo. Boże chorony! Tfu! Tak to zawsze z widmami się zadaać. Zaraz coś paskudnego wylizie. Już południe, chodźmy. Worożycha, podniesiona przez wnuczki, położyła rękę na ramieniu Andzi i rzekła z wielką powagą, z tragicznymi oczami... - Nie blednij na liczku, mościa damulko, jak serce zblednie, to wtedy źle. Jeszcze ja ciebie zobaczę, nie w tej to krasie, co teraz, oj... nie w tej, nie w tej, ale jeszcze ja ciebie zobaczę... Makruna stała oparta na kiju, cała na nim zwieszona, wielka w swych barwnych łachmanach, czarna, złowroga. Oczu nie odwracała od Andzi, głowa zaś jej pochylona ciężko na piersi, kiwała się żałośliwie, jak stary, jęczący dzwon, co przeczuwa wiele i już na trwogę woła. Towarzystwo z Grzesiem na czele wracało do Wilczar. Olelkowicz szedł z Andzią i zabawiał ją wesoło, chcąc zagłuszyć przykre wrażenia wróżby, które nurtowały go uparcie. Ale wesołość jego była trochę sztuczna. Jaś wlókł się za nimi, odczuwając dziwny ból w sercu, nieznany dotąd, niepokojący. Wylękłymi oczami śledził Andzię i drżał o nią, jakby groza wróżby już realnie nad nią zawisła. Weszli w wąski przesmyk w gąszcz drzew i niskiego podszycia lasu. Brnęli w głuszy zielonej, zanurzeni w niej zupełnie. Andrzej rozsuwał przed Andzią gałęzie leszczyn, torując jej drogę. Szli przez przesmyk leśny w zarośniętej części. Nagle Andzia i młody pan drgnęli i cofnęli się instynktownie w tył. Z gęstwiny wynurzył się ktoś podobny do widma, cały szary, jakby w zmurszałych łachmanach, czynił wrażenie żyjącej zgnilizny. Zgarbiony, nędzny, z twarzą obrośniętą zwierzęco kudłami nieokreślonego koloru. Był jak małpa, z ruchów niby płaz czający się. Przystanął na sekundę tuż przed Tarłówną i Olelkowiczem. Ujrzeli jego wzrok świdrowaty, zwierzęcy. Przecinając im drogę w poprzek, posunął się dalej krokiem szakala i zginął w gęstwinach. - Cóż za ponura postać - szepnął Andrzej. - Wygląda jak kupa mierzwy. - Albo jak zły duch. Kto to jest? Straszny człowiek - odrzekła Tarówna. Grześko przeżegnał się zabobonnie. - Może to i nie człowiek, bojarzynko, może to Antychryst? Ale że w nim złe siedzi, to pewno... Boże chorony! To jest Chwedko. Ma kurną norę na granicy lasów wilczarskich i turzerogskich, żyje sam jak upiór w mogile i tak włóczy się jak upiór; musi niesamowity, bo często nieszczęście z sobą nosi. - Jakie znowu nieszczęście?! Co Grześko prawi? Dość tych wróżb! - zawołał Olelkowicz rozdrażnionym tonem. - Taj hodi paniczu! Stary Grześko kłamie. Chwedko to parszywa wołokita, jego ludzie boją się gorzej od biesa, da uciekają od niego, on tylko... u... pa... Stary umilkł nagle. - Coście chcieli powiedzieć, Grzesiu? Mówcie, jam ciekawa - prosiła Andzia. - Boże chorony, Chwedko tylko u pana w Turzerogach ma łaski... ale to czortowski kum... ----